New Generation: The Recruit
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Après la fermeture définitive des affaires nonclassées, John et Monica se voient sous l’obligation de former une jeune recrue. DR UST


Title: New Generation: The Recruit

Author: Leslie  

Rating: R (certains faits un peu violents….)

Classification: D/R UST – Introduction d'un nouveau personnage

Spoilers : Saison 9 – post-ep: The Truth

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease: LeslieSIDLE@aol.com

Author's note: C'est la première fois que j'essaie d'écrire un fic sur X-Files !! J'ai introduit un nouveau personnage dans cette histoire mais vous n'avez rien à craindre…

Summary: Après la fermeture définitive des affaires non-classées, John et Monica se voient sous l'obligation de former une jeune recrue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En ce lundi matin, tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux dans la vie de John Doggett si ce n'était sans compter les évènements de la semaine passée et surtout le coup de téléphone reçu la veille au soir. Skinner avait fait son possible pour le couvrir lui et Monica mais les supérieurs avaient eu vent de certaines informations et des sanctions allaient être engagées. John se trouvait dans l'ascenseur, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait bien lui retomber dessus et sur sa collègue aussi. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il vit Monica dans le couloir assise sur un banc. Il se dirigea immédiatement d'elle et s'assis à côté discrètement. Elle avait l'air aussi anxieuse que lui.

-"Je vois que toi aussi tu as reçu un appel de Skinner" 

-"Bonjour John"

-"Bonjour Mon'"

-"Oui hier soir il m'a appelé. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui va nous arriver ?" lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

-"J'en ai vraiment aucune idée…" lui répondit-il en soupirant

-"J'espère que Mulder et Scully ont plus de chance que nous." John allait lui répondre mais au même moment Skinner apparu et leur désigna le bureau. Tous les deux se levèrent et le suivirent sans un mot, juste en s'échangeant des regards inquiets.

A l'intérieur du bureau, leur supérieur leur fit mine de s'asseoir tandis qu'il fermait la porte. John et Monica le regardaient attentivement lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-"Bien, si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai plusieurs informations à vous transmettre. Tout d'abord, le service des affaires non-classées est définitivement fermé."

-"Quoi ?" fit-ils en même temps

-"Je l'ai appris hier, ils voulaient le fermer depuis longtemps mais ils devaient attendre d'avoir des arguments pour le faire, et les évènements de la semaine dernière n'ont fait qu'empirer les choses et maintenant ce service est définitivement rayé du FBI."

-"Mais c'est impensable, vous imaginer tout le travail qui a été fourni dans ce service ?" se plaint John.

-"Agent Doggett, je le sais parfaitement, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire cette fois-ci."

-"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Monica

-"Parce qu'à la prochaine tentative, ils ne prendront pas de gants et ils vous vireront à la première occasion !" les mots de Skinner glacèrent John et Monica sur le champs.

-"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" La seule crainte qu'ils avaient à cet instant était de se voir mutés dans des services différents.

-"Vous êtes mutés au service des crimes violents. Ca prend effet cet après-midi, le temps pour vous d'aller récupérer vos affaires au sous-sol."

-"Euh…nous sommes toujours partenaires ?" demanda John

-"Oui agent Doggett, ça pose problème ?"

-"Non aucun, vraiment aucun problème" John sourit discrètement à Monica

-"Il y aussi quelque chose d'autre que j'ai à vous dire." Il attendit d'avoir leur attention et poursuivi.

-"On m'a chargé de vous annoncer que vous alliez devoir superviser une jeune recrue."

John et Monica se regardèrent l'incompréhension marquée sur leur visage.

-"Qu…comment ça ?"

-"Une des raisons pour lesquelles ils ne vous ont pas licencié directement, c'est que vu vos notes et votre passé, ils ont préféré vous donner une seconde chance."

-"Mais on n'a jamais formé  de recrues…" 

-"Oh c'est simple, il suffit de lui enseigner vos connaissances, les techniques d'investigation.. Tout ce genre de chose, tout ce qu'on ne fait pas à Quantico et que l'on acquiert au fil du temps."

-" Et peut-on savoir qui est cette recrue et qu'on doit elle venir ?"

-"Il s'agit d'Allison Moreau, elle a 19 ans et fait partie du programme 'spéciales jeunes recrues'. Elle vient de finir Quantico et on vous l'a assigné. Elle doit arriver mercredi matin."

-"Wow, 19 ans ? c'est très jeune, je croyais qu'on rentrait au FBI à partir de 21 ans ?" s'étonna Monica

-"En temps normal oui, mais c'est la première fois que notre gouvernement fait cette expérience et apparemment selon les premiers résultats c'est assez encourageant." Répondit Skinner.

-"Si vous le dites…" dit John

-"Bon, j'ai fini avec vous, vous pouvez commencer à aller récupérer vos affaires. Votre nouveau bureau vous attend à l'étage du dessus. Bonne journée."

John et Monica se levèrent et sortir pour aller attendre devant l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, John commença à parler :

-"Ca aurait pu être pire, mais bon maintenant on se retrouve aux crimes violents et avec une recrue sur les bras."

-"John, je sais que tu es aussi dégoûté que moi mais les crimes violents par moment ça ressemble aux X-Files." Monica essaya de lui sourire et fut soulagée quand il lui sourit en retour.

-"Au moins on reste partenaires." Lui dit-il

-"Voilà le bon côté des choses, non ?"

-"Hum, oui si on veut…" dit-il en plaisanta, mais elle lui donna un coup dans le bras.

-"Aïe !"

-"Bien fait, et puis je peux te dire qu'il y a pire comme partenaire que moi !"

-"Ah oui ?"

-"John Doggett, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi !" lui répondit-elle sur un ton mesquin

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et entrèrent dans leur ancien bureau. John parti dans un local voisin et revint avec quelques cartons, il en tendit un à son amie et ils commencèrent leur rangement.

Il était près de midi lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur dernier carton. John s'appuya contre son ancien bureau à présent vide et regarda Monica en faire autant.

-"Ca te dirait d'aller manger quelque chose ?"

-"Avec plaisir, je crois que je vais devenir folle si je dois encore faire du rangement !"

-"Ouais moi aussi, en plus cet après-midi on doit s'installer dans notre nouveau bureau…"

-"Ne m'en parle pas" répondit Monica en soupirant.

Il sortirent en dehors du bâtiment fédéral afin d'aller se chercher un sandwich qu'ils mangèrent dans le parc non loin de leur lieu de travail.

L'après midi ils prirent possession de leur nouveau poste, le bureau était plus grand que celui du sous-sol et ils avaient chacun leur propre bureau, du matériel de haute technologie tel que des ordinateurs, des rétro projecteurs, magnétoscopes… étaient correctement rangés sur les étagères.

Ils crurent tout d'abord rêver mais finalement Skinner leur appris que c'était un poste nécessitant toute cette technologie.

John avait laissé choisir Monica pour sa place, et tout le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme.

Le soir venu, John invita Monica à prendre une bière dans leur bar préféré. Ils discutaient de leurs nouvelles fonctions mais surtout, ils s'interrogeaient sur la recrue qu'ils allaient devoir initier aux joies du FBI et des règlements, paperasse sans compter sur l'antipathie de certains des supérieurs…

-"Tu crois qu'on va nous imposer des marches à suivre ?" demanda Monica en buvant une gorgée de bière.

-"Par rapport à quoi ?"

-"Bien tu sais, la formation de notre nouveau 'collègue'"

-"Ah, j'espère pas, il ne manquerait plus que ça maintenant, si on a pas le droit de lui enseigner ce qu'on veut, je ne sais ce que ça va donner !"

-"Oui, c'est sûr." Dit-elle en soupirant.

Quelque part au fond d'elle Monica redoutait un peu cette venue, elle avait surtout peur que cette 'Allison Moreau' ne lui vole son John. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, mais le bon moment ne se présentait pas encore et elle craignait que John ne ressente pas les mêmes sentiments qui tenaient son cœur. Plus le temps passait auprès de lui, plus ses sentiments augmentaient encore et toujours, elle gardait en permanence l'instant passé sur la plage lorsqu'ils étaient perdus dans leur embrasse, à ce moment plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, mais il fallut revenir à la dure réalité…

John la regardait perdue dans ses pensées, il craquait littéralement quand il la voyait comme ça. Il n'arrivait pas enlever de son esprit le fait qu'ils aient pu se faire tuer l'autre jour, si Monica n'était plus là, il ne lui restait plus rien à faire sur cette terre. Il pensait également à ce qu'il serait devenu s'ils avaient été mutés à l'autre bout du pays chacun…

La soirée passa tranquillement et John raccompagna Monica chez elle. Au moment où sa voiture se gara devant son immeuble, il eut une impression de déjà vu, il ne savait pas quoi faire et resta donc silencieux. Monica défit sa ceinture et ouvrit délicatement la portière, elle voulait tellement que John la retienne ou que par bonheur il rentre avec elle dans son appartement si vide… mais il resta planté sur son siège observant le moindre de ses gestes, trop effrayé pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'est Monica qui finalement brisa la glace :

-"Je te vois demain au bureau. Bye"

-"Bye Mon'" elle lui sourit et sortit pour de bon, John la regardait monter les marches et pénétrer dans le sombre hall d'entrée. Quand il regarda de nouveau en face de lui, il tapa de ses deux mains sur le volant avant de démarrer pour rentrer lui aussi dans sa maison si vide…

La journée de mardi se passa normalement, John et Monica avaient été chargé d'enquêter sur le meurtre entier d'une famille –trois enfants d'âges moyens et leurs parents, sans oublier le chien– tous avaient été atrocement tués. Deuxième jour dans le service et déjà cette affaire, baptisée par la même occasion 'l'affaire Horn', il fallait avoir l'estomac bien accroché. Ils avaient passé le plus clair du temps à interrogé les voisins, à contacter les autres membres de la famille des victimes, faire des allers-retours à la morgue… en somme une journée normale.

Le réveil sonna bruyamment, tirant Monica de ses rêves. Elle se dépêcha d'éteindre l'appareil qui émettait un son infernal. Elle aurait bien voulu dormir plus, elle avait travaillé jusqu'à près de deux heures du matin sur l'affaire Horn et d'horribles images étaient venues la hanter durant la nuit. Elle se força tant bien que mal à sortir de son lit et à aller dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard habillée, maquillée et prête à aller se faire un petit déjeuner. Une des seules pensées qu'elle avait en dehors du massacre de la veille était qu'aujourd'hui allait être pour elle le jour de sa confrontation avec la nouvelle venue.

C'est dans un état d'esprit de compétition qu'elle conduisit en direction du bâtiment fédéral. Arrivée au bureau, elle eut la surprise de voir John déjà installé derrière son bureau à relire des notes.

-"Hey John !" lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-"Hey Monica !" lui répondit-il la regardant faire son chemin à travers la pièce 

-"Tu es arrivé tôt ?"

-"Oui assez, à vrai dire j'ai mal dormi cette nuit donc je suis venu ici pour bosser un peu. Apparemment je suis pas le seul à avoir mal dormi…" lui dit-il sur air soupçonneux en voyant Monica bailler.

-"John !" le mit-elle en garde

-"Ca va j'ai bien le droit de détendre un peu l'atmosphère !" se défendit-il

-"Si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis penchée sur le dossier jusqu'à deux heures du mat' et après ça impossible de fermer les yeux, toutes les images d'horreur venaient me perturber."

-"Je comprends…"

-"Et tu as du nouveau ?"

-"Pas grand chose, la division scientifique vient de m'appeler et ils ont relevé des traces de pneus devant la maison, apparemment on a démarré en trombe, aucune voiture de l'entourage ne correspond ! Il ne reste plus qu'à écouter les témoignages des voisins à ce sujet."

-"On y va quand ?"

-"Quand tu veux !" 

-"Ok alors c'est parti" voyant les clés de voiture posées sur le bureau de John, elle s'en approcha et lui demanda :

-"Qui va conduire ?"

-"Le premier qui aura les clés !"

Monica et John tentèrent d'attraper le trousseau qui reposait sur le bureau, au moment où ils l'eut atteint, leurs mains se frôlèrent ayant pour effet de leur envoyer une sorte de décharge à travers le corps. Ils se contemplèrent le temps d'un court instant avant que John ne bafouille une excuse.

-"Euh…désolé…"

-"C…c'est rien John. Ok tu as gagné le droit de conduire…" dit-elle essayant de changer de sujet. Il la regarda avec yeux la priant de l'excuser, Monica portait la même expression que lui mais elle l'effaça vite fait afin de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se dirigea donc vers son bureau et attrapa sa veste, elle se retourna pour voir que John n'avait pas bougé d'un cran et qu'il l'observait. Elle sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues et pour empêcher la confusion, elle secoua la tête et lui demanda :

-"Tu es prêt ?" John émit un son qui ressemblait à un 'oui' et Monica alla ouvrir la porte.

Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et à lui emboîter le pas dans le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Tout le reste du chemin, de l'ascenseur au trajet en voiture pour arriver dans le quartier du meurtre, se fit dans un pesant silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient dit un mot.

Ils interrogèrent à nouveau les voisins pendant le reste de la matinée, bien évidemment personne n'avait rien entendu et ça ne les étonnaient pas. Pour eux c'était retour à la case départ ! L'empreinte de pneu venait d'être moulée et envoyée au labo afin de vérifier à quel modèle, quelle série et quelle année il appartenait, chose qui prenait facilement quelques jours à être effectué.

De retour dans leur bureau après avoir mangé, John consultait une énième fois le rapport de police et Monica était en train de chercher des informations sur Internet. Vers trois heures, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et John répondit en criant 'entrer' . La porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer une jeune fille qui semblait chercher ses repères. John et Monica l'étudièrent de près s'échangeant un rapide coup d'œil. La jeune fille s'avança dans la pièce et demanda :

-"Bonjour, je suis bien dans le bureau des agents Doggett et Reyes ?"

-"Oui, vous êtes à la bonne adresse, désolé on a pas encore de plaques sur la porte." Répondit John avec un sourire.

-"Vous devez être Allison Moreau ?" dit Monica en lui tendant la main.

-"Effectivement c'est bien moi" dit-il en lui serrant la main. Elle fit de même avec John.

Monica l'observa, une jeune fille blonde qui venait de sortir de l'adolescence, habillée simplement en jeans délavé avec un tee-shirt a manches longues blanc et une paire de baskets noires dans les pieds. En somme, elle portait des vêtements assez décontractés et qui collaient parfaitement à son âge. 

-"Donc c'est vous que nous sommes censés former ?" dit John

-"Malheureusement pour vous oui !" répondit-elle en souriant

-"Nous avons pu voir votre dossier, il est très bon, vous étiez dans les meilleurs de votre catégorie à Quantico, est-ce vous qui avez choisi la section crimes violents ?"

-"Non, en fait on m'a dit que c'était une étape qui faisait partie du programme que d'être affecté à un service, et on m'a mis d'office ici, ils m'ont dit que ça ne ferait qu'approfondir mes connaissances… et ils m'ont aussi parlé de vous." Annonça t-elle regardant John puis Monica qu'un signe de surprise évident était venu s'installer sur leur visage.

-"Comment ça ?" demanda Monica

-"Euh… disons qu'on m'a mis au courant de votre passé…au service des affaires non-classées je veux dire…" il y avait de l'hésitation dans sa voix

-"Que vous ont-ils dit exactement ?" John la regardait suspicieusement

-"Que vous étiez de très bons agents, mais que vous aviez désobéi à certaines règles. Que vous aviez aidé à la fuite de vos collègues, les agents Mulder et Scully… Mais vous savez, ça ne me regarde absolument pas toute cette histoire et puis je préfère avoir ma propre opinion sur vous en travaillant à vos côtés plutôt que d'écouter ce que disent les autres. Je sais très bien que si on m'a assigner ici c'est pour vous punir quelque part."

 -"Oui, enfin, ça aurait pu être pire…"

-"Bon, agent Moreau, nous…" elle fut coupée par Allison

-"Agent Reyes, appelez-moi Allison, j'arrive pas à me faire à 'agent'"

-"Ok ça marche, donc je disais, on va vous faire la synthèse de ce qui s'est passé hier."

Monica se dirigea vers le projecteur et John lui tendit un dossier, tandis qu'Allison prit une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Monica plaça la photo d'une maison sur le rétro et l'image alla réfléchir sur le panneau accroché au mur. John vint se poster aux côtés de Monica et ils commencèrent leur briefing. 

-"Voici la maison de la famille Horn" elle remplaça la photo de la maison par celle d'une famille. 

-"La voici maintenant au grand complet, les parents, Jonathan et Mary ainsi que leurs trois enfants, Riley, Gabrielle et Alexis sans oublier leur chien." Cette fois-ci John prit la parole.

-"Ils ont tous été retrouvés assassinés à leur domicile hier vers cinq heures du matin. Personne dans le voisinage n'a entendu quelque chose."

-"Comment ont-ils été tués ?" s'interrogea Allison, elle voyait que John mettait un certain temps avant de parler.

-"On leur a retiré les yeux, puis on leur a tranché la gorge avant de les marqués au fer rouge." 

-"Pour ce qui est des yeux, ça s'est fait post-mortem ou non ?"

-"Le légiste a dit qu'apparemment non, ils étaient encore vivants à ce moment là." Lui dit Monica qui essayait de ne pas pâlir.

-"Mon Dieu" murmura Allison avant de poursuivre

-"Personne ne les a entendus hurlé ? Je veux dire, c'est atroce la douleur que ça génèrent et s'ils n'ont pas pris la peine de les endormir ou autres et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, on aurait dû les entendre." John et Monica secouèrent leur tête en accord et cette dernière projeta l'image d'un des corps, sur lequel une marque rouge apparaissait sur le torse de la personne. Une marque formant un cercle, depuis lequel partaient trois sortes d'éclairs.

-"Voici la marque significative retrouvée sur chacune des victimes, y compris l'animal de la famille."

-"Qu… même le chien y est passé ?"

-"Oui" répondit simplement John

En voyant la marque, Allison s'approcha de l'écran, l'étudiant de près. Puis elle se tourna vers Monica.

-"Est-ce que vous croyez que ça peut être l'œuvre d'une secte ? Ou autre groupe satanique ?"

-"J'y ai également pensé en voyant cela. J'ai longuement travaillé avec tout ce qui est crime satanique ou l'occultisme, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel."

-"On a relevé des éléments étranges sur les lieux ?"

-"Comment ça ?"

-"Je sais pas, des signes sur les murs…"

-"Oula, on tombe dans un tout autre registre. Pourquoi ne pas rester sur le fait qu'il s'agit d'un crime sadique, atroce, plutôt que de s'égarer…" raisonna John

-"On peut bien envisager plusieurs possibilités non ?" plaisanta Allison

-"John, ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit ?"

-"Non"

-"Arrête ! Après avoir travaillé aux affaires non classées pendant deux ans, ne me dit pas que ça ne t'est même pas effleuré l'esprit ?" lui dit Monica en poussant légèrement son épaule. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire et de lui répondre :

-"D'accord j'avoue, j'y ai pensé, mais c'est pas étonnant quand on pour partenaire Mlle Monica Reyes !"

-"John, est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis parano ou quelque chose d'autre ?"

-"Oh je n'oserais jamais !" lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Ils étaient partis dans leur 'délire' si bien qu'ils ne voyaient pas Allison les regarder avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

La journée toucha à sa fin et tous les trois quittèrent le bureau. Dans l'ascenseur, John se tourna vers Allison et lui demanda :

-"Vous êtes venue en voiture ?"

-"Non. En moto." John et Monica la regardèrent surpris

-"Vous avez une moto ?"

-"Oui, une trailway, bien pratique en ville et surtout moins lourde."

-"Ahh ok, désolé ça surprend un peu."

-"Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le parking, celui-ci sombre comme à son habitude, laissait apparaître quelques voitures toujours présentes. Seule une moto, qui ressemblait de loin à une moto cross était garée contre un des murs. Allison se dirigea vers elle bientôt rejoint par ses deux nouveaux collègues. Elle chercha ses clés dans son sac à dos et ouvrit l'espèce de petit coffre se situant à l'arrière de la moto. Elle en sortit son casque ainsi qu'une veste en jean. Elle se retourna et les vis regardant sa moto. Elle leur donna un regard interrogateur.

-"c'est si surprenant que ça de voir une fille piloter une moto ?" dit-elle en souriant

-"Euh…non…cela dit j'adore le modèle !" annonça John

-"Je l'ai acheté quand j'étais à Atlanta, ça me permettait de mettre moins de temps dans la circulation pour aller à l'université."

-"C'est clair que c'est bien pratique. Pour changer de sujet, où est-ce que vous êtes logée ?" lui demanda Monica

-"Dans un hôtel, un peu en dehors de la ville. C'est provisoire, j'attends de voir si je reste sur Washington et d'avoir un peu plus d'argent avec de me prendre un petit appart'"

-"Pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas donné un logement de fonction ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Un hôtel, c'est pas donné et à la longue ça lasse."

-"Oui c'est sûr, mais heureusement le FBI paie pour moi !"

-"C'est déjà une chance."

-"Si on veut oui…" Allison commença à enfiler sa veste

-"Bon et bien ont va vous laisser rentrer… j'oubliais vous n'avez pas nos numéros ?" 

-"Non agent Doggett, attendez, je vais vous donner un morceau de papier." Et elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un petit calepin ainsi qu'un stylo, qu'elle tendit à John. En attendant qu'ils eurent fini, elle demanda :

-"A quelle heure je dois arriver demain matin ?"

-"Pour huit heures, tenez donner-nous votre de numéro." Répondit Monica en lui tendant le calepin en retour. Allison inscrit ce que lui avait demandé sa collègue et déchira la page.

-"Bon et bien bonne soirée et à demain" dit John en parlant également pour Monica

-"Merci à vous aussi" répondit-elle pour les deux agents. Et sur ce ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant de se diriger chacun vers leurs moyens de transport. John et Monica marchèrent côte à côte étant donnée que leurs voitures étaient garées l'une à côté de l'autre. Allison les regarda partirent tout en mettant son casque et elle enfourcha sa bécane pour démarrer rapidement.

Arrivé à leurs voitures, John se pencha vers Monica et lui demanda :

-"Euh… si tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, ça te dirais une pizza devant un film ?" il était mal à l'aise et les mots voulaient difficilement sortir. Il avait peur que Monica ne soit réticente mais lorsqu'il la vit sourire il su qu'il avait gagné.

-"Ce serait avec plaisir John, tu veux que j'apporte quelque chose ? N'importe quoi, de la bière… ?"

-"Hum, si tu as un bon film ça sera parfait !" lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-"Je dois avoir ça… vers quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ?" elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien.

-"…vers sept heures et demi…à moins que tu y vois un inconvénient…"

-"Non, aucun problème pour moi. Je te vois tout à l'heure alors !" dit-elle en s'éloignant pour aller ouvrir sa portière.

-"D'accord." Fit-il avant de lui aussi rentrer dans son SUV le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il fit un peu de ménage et de rangement afin que sa maison soit 'présentable', il ne savait pas si il devait enfin faire face à ses sentiments et tout révéler à Monica… Que faire si elle le rejetait ? il préféra chasser ses pensées et appela pour commander une pizza.

Il était occupé à s'habiller lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il descendit en vitesse les marches, les cheveux toujours mouillés de sa douche fraîchement prise.

Il ouvrit la porte qui laissa place à une Monica appréciant énormément la vue qui s'offrait à elle : John en T-shirt blanc moulant et en jeans bleu. Elle dû se retenir pour ne pas le plaquer contre le mur…

-"Entre je t'en prie…" lui fit-il signe en montrant l'intérieur de la maison. Monica entra doucement tout en suivant John du regard, celui-ci avait disparu dans la cuisine et il en sortit deux minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de bière dans chaque main, il en tendit une à Monica qui se trouvait au milieu du salon en train d'observer l'intérieur de John.

-"Tu peux t'asseoir Mon'"

-"Huh ? oh oui, désolée." Répondit-elle en prenant place sur le canapé. John vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui dit en plaisantant :

-"Ma décoration te plaît ?"

-"Pourquoi cette question ?"

-"Oh arrêtes, je t'ai bien vu !"

-"Bon d'accord, je l'admets !!" dit-elle faisant mine de se rendre

-"J'ai commandé une pizza, une spéciale comme tu la préfère !" dit-il calmement

-"Oh John, c'est trop gentil !" elle lui lança un tendre regard qui le fit craquer intérieurement.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as choisi comme film ?" 

-"Hum… en fait je n'arrivais pas à faire un choix, alors j'en ai pris deux que j'aime beaucoup"

-"Oula, je me demande bien ce que ça peut être, des films à l'eau de rose ? Enfin, des films de femmes quoi.." lui dit-il en la taquinant

-"Ah ! Tu crois franchement que je ne regarde que ce genre de films ? Les hommes ont vraiment une mauvaise image des femmes !" soupira t-elle

-"Prouve-moi le contraire dans ce cas" Monica lui donna un coup sur le bras

-"Aïe !"

-"Bien fait, tu l'as mérité" se moqua t-elle en s'enfonçant plus dans le canapé et en buvant une gorgée de bière.

-"Monica ?" celle-ci ne daigna pas le regarder

-"Mon'…" toujours rien

-"Mon' s'il te plaît excuse-moi…" essaya t-il tout mielleux. Elle adorait quand il était comme ça, elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui à ce moment là.

-"Monica, je t'en supplie.." il posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement. Il était penaud mais lorsqu'il vit un sourire se former aux coins de ses lèvres il soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

-"Je peux vraiment faire ce que je veux de toi !" lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle aurait pu se perdre dans l'immensité de ce bleu, John la fixa en retour et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi faire, franchir un nouveau cap ou rester à l'actuel ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir la question que la sonnerie se fit entendre. John, dont le visage était devenu sombre, s'excusa auprès de Monica qui elle aussi était déçue de cette intrusion soudaine. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard pour poser le carton de pizza sur la table basse et disparu de nouveau dans la cuisine.

-"John ? Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?" aussitôt fini sa phrase qu'il apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte des serviettes en main.

-"Ca ira Mon', j'avais juste besoin de ça" souria t-il en désigna ce qu'il avait dans les mains et en lui en tendant une.

Monica souleva l'ouverture du carton de pizza et pris une part qu'elle donna à John

-"Mmmm rien que de sentir cette odeur je pourrais en manger une dizaine !" annonça t-elle en retournant s'asseoir tandis que John en fit autant.

-"Alors, tu m'as toujours pas dit quels films tu avais amené."

-"C'est normal, t'as pas arrêté de me chambrer John !" lui fit-elle remarquer

-"C'est vrai, et j'espère être pardonné maintenant…"

-"Je crois que ça ira pour cette fois… bon pour les films j'ai pris : X-Men 2…"

-"Wow, Monica je ne savais pas que les superhéros, mutants qui plus est te faisaient fantasmer !" s'étonna t-il

-"Et bien si, je trouve Wolverine hyper sexy dans sa combinaison moulante noir."

-"Ouais si on veut, mais t'as vu ses griffes ?" dit John peu convaincu

-"Ca a son charme aussi…" 

-"Mouais et pour ce qui est de l'autre film ?"

-"Spider-Man" lui dit-elle essayant de cacher son sourire

-"Qu…qu'est-ce que tu leur trouves aux hommes qui porte des collants ?" il n'en croyais pas ses oreilles.

-"Tout un tas de chose" dit-elle simplement

-"Ben voyons" il n'était vraiment pas trop content d'avoir de la concurrence avec ce genre de type. 

-"Bon, tu veux commencer par lequel ?"

-"Y'en a un où le héros a une petite amie ?" demanda t-il pour se rassurer

-"Si on veut oui…tu n'as jamais lu de comics quand tu étais petit ?"

-"Non pas vraiment…"

-"Ok, bon c'est parti avec Spider-Man alors.." elle se leva pour aller mettre la cassette dans le magnétoscope. John mit ses pieds sur la table basse et Monica en fit autant lorsqu'elle revint à ses côtés.

Au milieu du film, John sentit quelque chose sur son épaule et il regarda en direction de Monica pour voir que cette dernière avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Luttant contre son esprit qui lui disait de ne pas le faire, il tendant son bras en arrière pour le poser autour des épaules de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Monica ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se sentant dans les bras de John.

Lorsque le générique apparu, John eut bien du mal à vouloir se défaire de Monica. Celle-ci se leva pour aller éjecter la vidéo.

-"Alors, qu'a tu pensé du film ?" lui demanda t-elle 

-"Intéressant, mais ça aurait pu finir autrement !" répondit-il

-"Comment ça ?" demanda t-elle intéressé 

-"Bien, je trouve franchement que le gars aurait pu mettre de côté son secret et vivre pleinement ! Enfin c'est vrai, ça fait des années que le pauvre il attend ce moment et il le laisse filer, il est pas normal ?"

-"Mais il a des responsabilités à prendre avant tout."

-"Oui, mais ça n'exclu pas d'écouter ses sentiments tout de même. Monica, si tu te retrouvais dans sa situation qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?"

-"Je ne sais pas, je réfléchirais bien avant de me lancer, afin d'éviter de faire le mauvais choix."

-"Alors imaginons, un homme que tu aimes, enfin que tu as toujours aimé et que tu ne lui as jamais avoué. L'occasion se présente de lui dire enfin ce que tu ressens…que fais-tu ?"

Monica avait un parfait exemple pour illustrer la situation, elle était pratiquement tombée amoureuse de John les toutes premières fois où ils se côtoyaient. Elle avait eu certaines occasions de tout lui dire, mais la peur s'emparait à chaque fois d'elle et John n'était pas mieux qu'elle sur ce plan, il trouvait toujours un moyen de se sortir d'une situation aussi compromettante. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas John lui parler, celui-ci agita sa main devant elle, et finalement elle sortit de sa rêverie.

-"Désolée…" dit-elle timidement ce qui fit John sourire

-"Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu"

-"Huh ? Ah oui, euh… ce que je ferais dans un cas comme ça…" elle marqua une pause, John ne la quittait pas des yeux ce qui la mit en plus mal à l'aise.

-"Bien, je crois que je n'hésiterai pas et que je foncerai tête baissée, n'écoutant que mon cœur. Si j'aime cet homme alors je crois que je ne voudrais pas perdre une minute de plus…" son discours était passionné car au fond d'elle c'était à l'égard de John qu'elle le faisait…'si seulement il pouvait comprendre' pensa t-elle, peut-être que les choses seraient moins dures. Il l'a regardait admiratif, se disant qu'il aimerait bien être cet homme dont elle parlait… 

-"Et toi qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?" sa question soudaine le surpris.

-"Euh…je pense que je ferais comme toi…" dit-il simplement pour éviter d'aller se perdre dans un discours qui le dépassait.

-"Ok, bon tu veux regarder le second ?" dit-elle en changeant rapidement de sujet.

-"Pourquoi pas, d'abord je vais faire une pause si ça te dérange pas." Et il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes.

-"C'est ok pour moi", Monica commença à débarrasser la table basse et se dirigea vers la cuisine. John ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et l'aida.

-"Tu sais Mon', tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, après tout tu es l'invitée !"

-"John…"

-"Tu veux une autre bière ?"

-"Non ça ira, tu sais bien que je dois conduire après…tu n'a pas plutôt du soda ?"

-"Hum…oui" il sortit deux cannettes de coca.

-"J'y pense, je t'ai pas demandé mais…que penses-tu de notre nouveau collègue de travail ?"

-"Allison Moreau ?" Monica lui fit un signe de tête.

-"Je la trouve très bien, je pense qu'elle a le feeling d'un bon agent. Enfin j'attends de voir ce que ça donnera d'ici 3-4 mois. Et toi, quelles ont été tes impressions ?"

-"Bien, pareil, je trouve qu'elle a de la répartie et qu'elle est très observatrice. C'est drôle mais je ne l'ai pas vu sourciller en voyant les photos, elle n'a jamais détourné le regard, ça m'a étonné étant donner son jeune âge et son inexpérience, enfin tu m'as comprise…"

-"Oui, enfin on n'a pas encore été à la morgue…  on verra bien demain."

-"Au fait, que sait-on sur son passé avant d'entrer au FBI ?"

-"Quoi ? tu crois qu'elle est fichée ?" dit en en rigolant

-"Non non, c'est juste pour en savoir un peu plus…"

-"Je demanderai son dossier à Skinner demain matin. Mais ce serait mieux de lui poser des questions directement à elle."

-"C'est sûr."

Monica et John retournèrent dans le salon afin de regarder le second film. A la fin, Monica s'apprêta à partir, John qui se tenait contre le pan de la porte la regardait discrètement rassembler ses affaires. Une fois fini, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et John lui ouvrit en bon gentleman. Monica sortit sur le perron et se retourna pour faire face à John. 

-"Merci pour cette agréable soirée." Lui dit-elle

-"Mais de rien"

Il restèrent là à se fixer une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne mette fin à cet échange.

-"Je, je te vois demain…au bureau." Elle avait du mal à parler

-"Oui, à demain Mon'" sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Elle s'éloigna vers sa voiture et au moment de monter à bord :

-"Monica ?" elle s'arrêta net et se remit debout, croisant son regard

-"Sois prudente…"

-"Promis John." Et elle disparue dans son véhicule pour démarrer quelques secondes plus tard. John resta planté dehors sur le seuil de la porte, regardant la voiture s'enfoncer dans le noir, se traitant mentalement de lâche.

Le lendemain matin, Allison faisait son chemin dans les longs couloirs du bâtiment fédéral le casque à la main et son sac à dos maintenu par une seule épaule. Monica été déjà dans le bureau à relire le dossier apparemment, en la voyant entrer et lui souria et dit :

-"Bonjour Allison"

-"Agent Reyes, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?"

-"Très bien je vous remercie." 

-"L'agent Doggett n'est pas encore arrivé ?"

-"Non, mais il ne devrait pas tarder."

-"Ok"

-"Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ?" Allison la regarda intriguée et lui fit mine que oui.

-"J'ai remarqué un accent quand vous parlez, quelles sont vos origines ?" la jeune fille réprima un sourire avant de lui répondre.

-"Française. Je suis française, ça ne fait que deux ans que je suis venue vivre ici."

-"Vous aviez envie de faire vos études aux Etats-Unis ?" 

-"Non pas vraiment" Allison avait du mal à déglutir, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cette personne mais remué le passé faisait encore mal.

-"Si c'est personnel, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas en parler, désolée." Elle partit poser son casque sur une des étagère et mis son sac sur le bureau de John puis elle vint se placer en face de Monica.

-"Je, je suis venue habiter chez mon oncle et ma tante à Atlanta voilà deux ans, après la mort de ma famille dans un accident de la route."

-"Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…" Monica compatissait totalement

-"Oh c'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Ils étaient partis en promenade un week-end, moi j'étais rester à la maison car j'avais un exposé très important à rendre. Une voiture leur a coupé la route les envoyant percuter un semi-remorque qui arrivait en face. Ils ont tous été tué sur le coup." Elle finit sa phrase sur un ton presque inaudible. Monica l'écoutait patiemment, elle avait déjà eu l'expérience de la perte d'un proche et savait la peine que l'on pouvait éprouver. Ce qui la choquait le plus fut le fait qu'Allison eut toute sa famille arrachée à elle en si peu de temps et en étant si jeune.

-"J'ai pas réalisé tout de suite lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que toute ma famille avait été tuée. Je vais peut être passer pour une personne sans cœur ou un monstre mais je n'ai pratiquement pas pleuré."

-"Chacun exprime ses sentiments différemment, ce n'est pas un crime de ne pas pleurer." La rassura Monica

-"Alors le reste de ma famille ne pensait pas comme vous ! Mes grands-parents, mes autres oncles et tantes, cousins et j'en passe, tous m'ont regardé de travers en me voyant rester de marbre le jour de l'enterrement. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis venue aux Etats-Unis, c'est parce qu'il n'y a qu'ici qu'on m'est accueilli. De toute façon je ne supportais plus de vivre en France, tout me rappelle en permanence mon ancienne vie et c'est encore trop dur à supporter."

-"Je comprends parfaitement, croyez-moi." Allison hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

-"Enfin, aujourd'hui c'est du passé et j'essaie de ne plus y penser. Sinon vous, vous avez des origines particulières ?" tentant de sourire à nouveau

-"Oui, j'ai été adoptée par des mexicains qui m'ont élevé et éduqué près de Mexico. J'ai donc la double nationalité et je parle couramment l'espagnol." Dit-elle en détendant l'atmosphère

-"Bah, ça nous fait un point commun" dit Allison

-"De quel point commun s'agit-il ?" fit une voix sur le pas de la porte. C'était John qui venait d'arriver.

-"vous avez un quart d'heure de retard agent Doggett !" plaisanta Allison

-"Agent Moreau, j'ai passé plusieurs cap au FBI et maintenant j'ai le droit de dormir un peu plus le matin."

-"Oui bien sûr !" ricana t-elle

-"Sérieusement, ne me dites pas que vous avez les mêmes points communs en matière de satanismes, occultisme et autre magie noire." John espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela

-"Allison et moi avons comme point commun de parler deux langues couramment. Y'a pas à t'inquiéter John" le rassura Monica

-"Ohh et qu'est-ce que vous parlez ?" lui demanda t-il avec une pointe de curiosité

-"le français. Je suis d'origine française."

-"Pas mal ! Je suis jamais aller en France, faudrait peut être qu'un jour j'aille y faire un tour."

-"Mouais"

-"Quoi ?"

-"Non rien" dit-elle pour arrêter cette conversation.

-"Bon, je vais me chercher un café, Monica je t'en prends un ?"

-"Oui s'il te plaît."

-"Allison vous en voulez un ?"

-"Non-merci, je carbure au thé au citron." John et Monica considérèrent sa réponse

-"Hum, on doit avoir ça, je vous en prends un ?"

-"Oui, entendu…"

Une fois qu'il partit, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules, Monica dont la personnalité de sa collègue ne faisait qu'augmenter la curiosité lui posa la question.

-"Je n'aime pas le café. Comme je n'aime pas l'alcool même pas en bière excepté pour les panachés"

-"panachés ?" Monica était confuse

-"Euh, c'est une boisson où l'on mélange bière et limonade. J'avais oublié que l'on n'en trouvait pas ici."

-"Ah ok"

John revint quelques instants plus tard avec leurs boissons. Il fit la distribution et s'assit derrière son bureau afin de continuer son travail. Allison consultait les premiers rapports rédigés sur le massacre de la famille. Elle n'avait pas de bureau à elle, mais comme ceux de ses collègues étaient grands elle occupait un coin de leurs. John dont Allison était installée sur le sien, releva la tête et observa la salle l'espace d'un instant.

-"Il faudra que j'aille leur demander un ordinateur supplémentaire."

-"Pourquoi ça ?"

-"Vous n'en avez pas, et étant donné que c'est un poste où l'on sert souvent d'Internet vous allez être pénalisée."

-"Ahh, en attendant je peux emmener mon portable, j'ai un modem intégré dessus." John approuva d'un signe de tête avant de replonger dans ses affaires.

Le téléphone et sonna et John décrocha automatiquement.

-"Doggett"

La conversation dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne raccroche et annonce :

-"C'était la division scientifique, ils ont fait le moulage d'une des traces de pneus. C'est un ancien modèle de camionnette, une Saab pour être exacte. On a vraiment de la chance, à ce qui paraît c'est un modèle dont un nombre inférieur à mille exemplaires ont été mis en vente."

-"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda Allison intriguée

-"Un défaut de fabrication sans doute… Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais appeler le siège de la marque situé dans notre pays et on verra bien ce qu'ils nous diront." Il reprit une nouvelle fois le téléphone.

-"Monica, tu pourrais me trouver leur numéro par Internet ?" elle lui fit un signe de tête et entreprit ses recherches.

Après lui avoir trouvé, il composa le numéro et resta en ligne avec un des gérants pendant près d'un quart-heure. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se frotta le visage avec ses mains.

-"Du nouveau ?" lui demanda Allison

-"Oui." Il se leva et vint prendre appui contre le bureau à côté d'elle pour s'adresser plus clairement à ses collègues.

-"Il n'y a eu que mille modèles de mis en vente. 950 ont été vendus. Lorsqu'ils ont détecté un problème mécanique sur le véhicule, ils ont récupéré les modèles vendus et ceux qui étaient toujours en exposition. Seulement, treize véhicules n'ont jamais été récupérés. Et encore, je parle pour les Etats-Unis. On va me faxer la liste des revendeurs et à partir de là il faudra qu'on aille interroger encore un tas de gens." Monica soupira rien qu'à l'idée de faire des interrogatoires.

-"Donc, on recherche une Saab défectueuse, avec ses pneus d'origines, c'est bien ça ?" énuméra Allison

-"C'est exact" affirma John

Ils se retournèrent en sursaut à l'entente du fax qui se mit en marche, John alla tout de suite se placer à côtés et brandit la feuille devant lui pour entamer la lecture.

-"Bon et bien on va déjà pouvoir dresser une liste de suspects potentiels" dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres." Il tendit la feuille à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avait fait signe de vouloir lire le papier.

-"Ouais, c'est clair qu'on en trouve à l'autre bout du pays. Qui serait assez fou pour venir commettre un meurtre alors qu'il habite à plus de cinq heures d'avions ?"

Monica se leva pour venir regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Allison.

-"Californie, Montana, Idaho, Texas… on leur passera tout de même un coup de fil mais en attendant penchons-nous sur ceux qui sont le plus près, il y en a 2 ici même et tout le reste dans les états voisins."

-"Ca devrait aller vite pour ceux là." Conclu sa collègue

Ils passèrent la fin de la matinée à faire la tournée des concessionnaires inscrits sur la liste, ils eurent sans problème la liste des clients. De retour au bureau, John chargea la nouvelle recrue de téléphoner aux entreprises de la Côte-Ouest, Allison n'était pas du genre à râler lorsqu'on lui imposait des tâches à exécuter.

Elle faisait apparemment bien son boulot vu qu'on lui donna sans hésiter le listing des clients. A midi ils commandèrent des sandwichs qu'ils mangèrent dans le bureau, trop occupés avec leur affaire. Une liste des personnes vivant sur Washington avait été établie et ils recommencèrent la même chose que le matin : les interrogatoires. Ils n'arrivèrent à rien de concluant jusqu'à la rencontre avec la dernière personne de la liste. Elle habitait un peu en dehors de la ville et l'homme en question avait à peu près une soixantaine d'années. A vue d'œil il ne pouvait être l'auteur du massacre, venant s'ajouter à cela qu'il avait du mal à marcher.

-"Mr Marshall ?"

-"Oui c'est bien moi, qui êtes vous ?"

-"Agent Doggett, FBI et voici les agents Reyes et Moreau." L'homme écarquilla les yeux

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai fais quelque chose d'illégal ?"

-"Non ne vous inquiétez pas, nous voudrions juste vous poser quelques questions sur votre véhicule." Expliqua Monica

-"Quoi ma Ford Taurus ?"

-"Non votre Saab." Il vit l'expression étonnée de Marshall

-"Ca fait un bout de temps que je m'en suis séparé."

-"Comment ça ?" demanda John

-"Bien, je n'en avais pu l'utilité et elle avait un trop grand gabarit. Lorsque j'ai eu mon accident de travail et mon opération à la jambe je ne pouvais et je ne peux toujours pas lever la jambe trop haute c'est pour ça que je l'ai vendu aussi." Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

-"Mr Marshall, vous pourriez nous dire à ce qui vous l'avez revendue ?"

-"A un type qui en avait besoin pour son groupe de lecture soi-disant. Enfin j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il appartenait à quelque chose de pas clair…"

-"Comme une secte vous voulez dire ?" demanda Allison

-"Oui, une secte ou un truc dans le genre. En tout cas c'était pas clair !"

-"Vous avez son adresse ?"

-"Non mais je dois avoir son nom et son prénom si ça vous intéresse. A l'époque j'habitais dans le quartier Georgetown alors peut être qu'il y vit toujours." Il fouillait dans ses papiers et tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait, il tendit la feuille à John qui prit note du nom et rendit le papier. 

-"Très bien, merci Mr Marshall on va vous laisser. Merci de votre aide." Ils se levèrent et sortir de la maison pour retourner à leur véhicule. La fin de journée était agréable, l'enquête commençait à avancer petit à petit. Rien de nouveau ne les attendaient au bureau, il récupérèrent leurs affaires et partir tranquillement. Allison avait demandé à emporter les rapports, dossiers et autres notes pour étudier un peu plus l'affaire à tête reposée.

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, qui était heureusement assez spacieuse et grande, Allison venait de sortir de la douche, elle avait revêtu son pyjama qui consistait en une sorte de pantacourt beige  avec  un tee-shirt noir. Installée sur son lit, le portable connecté à Internet d'un côté et les dossiers éparpillés de l'autre, elle recherchait la moindre information susceptible d'ouvrir une nouvelle piste. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient le véhicule utilisé et peut être son heureux propriétaire, il fallait tout de même savoir les raisons ayant poussé quelqu'un à tuer une famille entière. Allison fouinait du côté du passé des parents, les meilleurs éléments se trouvaient forcément de ce côté. Après une heure de lecture et de recherches Internet, elle trouva quelque chose de très intéressant dans les archives concernant Mary Horn. En effet une coupure de journal trouvée sur le web la montrait se faisant arrêté, elle et d'autres personnes. A en croire l'article, un groupe qui se vouait au culte religieux-profane essayait de recruter des jeunes à la sortie du lycée de la ville de Little Rock. Après plusieurs jours, certains habitants inquiets mais aussi le principal du lycée avait prévenu la police locale de la situation. Et voilà comment Mme Horn se retrouvait à la une du journal régional de Little Rock en ce mois de février 1987.

Une étincelle illumina le regard d'Allison, elle tenait un bon filon qu'elle n'était pas prête de laisser passer… elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 22h15, elle espérait que Monica ne dormait pas encore et attrapa son portable. Après seulement trois sonneries, on décrocha :

-"Allô"

-"Agent Reyes, c'est Allison"

-"Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?"

-"Non non tout va bien, je vous appelle juste à propos de l'affaire Horn"

-"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ?" s'enquit Monica

-"Oui, j'ai effectué quelques recherches Internet et je suis tombée sur un article de journal datant de février1987 paru dans la presse locale de Little Rock . Mary Horn y a été arrêté ainsi que d'autres membres de son groupe"

-"Quel genre de groupe ?"

-"Religieux-profane, intéressant vous ne trouvez pas ?"

-"On commence à y voir plus clair ! Ca voudrais dire que si la possesseur de cette voiture que l'on cherche est réellement membre d'une secte, il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse de se même groupe…" conclu Monica

-"Euh… oui enfin ne précipitons pas les choses, mais c'est clair que j'y avais également pensé. Reste à savoir pourquoi ces meurtres, peut être qu'il s'est passé un incident ou que sais-je…"

-"Peut être effectivement, et étant donné qu'en générale dans ce genre de secte ils se tuent entre eux, ça expliquerait bien des choses."

-"Ok, je vais continuer un peu mes recherches, je vous dirais demain au bureau si j'ai de nouvelles informations."

-"Entendu, je vais appeler John pour lui faire part de votre découverte."

-"Très bien" elle allait raccrocher quand Monica voulu lui dire une dernière chose

-"Oui ?"

-"Bien joué Allison !" et sa collègue raccrocha

En reposant son portable, Allison avait le sourire aux lèvres, ce métier la passionnait et elle voulait donner la meilleure image d'elle-même à ses 'tuteurs' et ça commençait apparemment bien…

Le matin arriva, annonçant à Monica qu'il allait falloir une nouvelle fois sortir du lit ce qui la faisait râler. Ce qui la frustrait le plus était de devoir se réveiller chaque matin seule, elle aurait tant qu'un homme –John– soit à ses côtés tout les jours. 

John qui venait de se faire réveiller par la radio, sorti vite fait de son lit pour aller se préparer à cette nouvelle journée. La veille au soir, Monica l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, ce qui le mettait particulièrement en pleine forme. Après être sorti de la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Installée à sa petite table dans son coin cuisine, Allison regardait pour l'énième fois le morceau de papier qu'elle avait imprimé la veille, tout en prenant son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Une fois fini, elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Elle rangea ses dossiers dans son sac qu'elle enfila sur son dos, attrapa son casque et sa veste pour finalement sortir et partir en direction du centre ville, plus exactement pour rejoindre le J. Edgar Hoover – FBI Building où l'attendait une nouvelle journée de travail…

Allison arriva la première au bureau, elle ne perdit pas de temps et commença à travailler. Monica se trouvait dans le parking lorsque la voiture de John arriva. Elle l'attendit et gagnèrent ensemble l'ascenseur.

-"Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? " demanda John

-"Ca pourrait aller mieux"

-"Qu'est-ce qui ne v a pas ? " s'inquiéta-t-il

-"J'ai du mal à me réveiller le matin" répondit une Monica fatiguée

-"Oh, il faut arrêter d'aller draguer en boîte Mon'" lui dit-il en plaisantant

-"John ! "

-"Désolé, la tentation était trop grande. "

-"Abstiens-toi la prochaine fois" et ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. 

Monica se cogna dans les portes envoyant voltiger les dossiers qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Heureusement personne n'avait été témoin de la scène hormis John étant donné que les couloirs étaient déserts.

Ils s'accroupirent afin de rassembler les feuilles dispersées à terre. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent 

-en même temps- et que John tendit sa pile à Monica, leurs mains se frôlèrent, leur envoyant une sorte de décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Ils croisèrent leur regard le temps d'un instant avant de continuer leur chemin. 

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur bureau, ils furent accueillis par un bref 'bonjour' de la part de leur collègue. Celle-ci avait le nez plongé dans son ordinateur, très absorbée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Monica et John se regardèrent avant d'aller voir de plus près ce qu'elle faisait. C'est à ce moment là qu'Allison se leva, apparemment satisfaite… Elle se mit entre les deux bureaux et leur dit :

-"Asseyez-vous, j'ai des tas de nouveautés à vous apprendre" Sans un mot ses partenaires s'essayèrent en face d'elle.

-"On t'écoute" annonça John

-"Bien, pour commencer je vais reprendre ce que j'ai dit à Monica hier soir et qui vous l'a certainement transmis" dit-elle pour John. Ils acquiescèrent en hochant la tête. 

-"Mary Horn a fait partie plus jeune d'un groupe religieux-profane qui essayait d'enrôler de jeunes lycéens à Little Rock. Ils se sont fait arrêter en 1987. Voilà le point important, ensuite, j'ai regardé si le propriétaire du véhicule était toujours dans le coin et…il habite toujours au même endroit. "

-"Edward Smith ? " demanda John

-"Exact. C'est lui et le plus beau c'est que la camionnette est toujours enregistrée à son nom et domicile.

-"Ok, ça nous fait déjà un nouveau point de départ mais il nous faut plus d'éléments avant de débarquer chez lui et l'accuser. " constata Monica

-"Attendez, attendez, le meilleur arrive !! Ce matin en vous attendant, j'ai encore trouvé des informations troublantes ! "

-"Lesquelles ? "

-"Bien, en 1988, dans le New Jersey, un groupe ou plutôt une secte comme l'a décrite la petite ville concernée à été arrêtée par les forces de police pour avoir pratiquer des sortes d'expériences dans le cimetière du coin. Parmi les membres interpellés se trouvait Edward Smith et je vous le donne dans le mille ? " demanda-t-elle

-"Mary Horn" répondit Monica

-"Bingo, enfin, à l'époque elle était pas encore mariée, mais c'est tout de même elle. Apparemment Smith et elle se sont connus à cette époque. Drôle de coïncidence. "

-"Mais je voudrais savoir, ces dernières années, Mary Horn était perçue comme une mère de famille exemplaire, personne du voisinage n'a dit quoi que ce soit sur sa présence dans des sectes ou autres groupes…" s'interrogea John

-"Je me pose la même question…et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. "

-"Elle a très bien pu quitter la secte après un séjour en prison de trop, mais il faudrait interroger sa famille pour de plus amples informations. " annonça Monica

-"Oui et je conseille de leur rendre une visite en premier. On s'occupera de Smith plus tard" continua John

-"Ok, je vais chercher leur adresse" dit Allison avant d'aller s'asseoir à nouveau devant son ordinateur.

En milieu de matinée, ils arrivèrent au domicile des O'Conneil. A son habitude, ce fut John qui frappa à la porte. Une femme d'environ soixante-dix ans leur ouvrit.

-"Bonjour, vous désirez ? "

-"Mme O'Conneil ? Je suis l'agent Doggett et voici les agents Reyes et Moreau du FBI"

-"Le FBI ? Vous venez à propos de ce qui est arrivé à Mary et sa famille ? "

-"Oui, c'est exact. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. "

-"Oh bien sûr, veuillez entrer je vous prie. " dit-elle en s'écartant du passage

Les 3 agents entrèrent en silence et observèrent l'intérieur de la maison. Mme O'Conneil les invita à s'asseoir dans le salon.

-"Mme O'Conneil, est-ce que vous étiez au courant que votre fille faisait partie d'une secte ?" demanda Monica

-"Oui, je le savais, et même pour son groupe religieux-profane…" répondit-elle

-"Avez-vous essayé de l'aider ? "

-"Oui, du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais à chaque fois elle rechutait dedans. Vous savez, on n'aide pas quelqu'un qui ne s'aide pas lui même…" dit-elle une once de tristesse dans sa voix. Monica qui avait entendu ses mêmes mots sortirent de sa propre bouche dans le passé regarda discrètement John.

-"Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette situation ? " demanda-t-il

-"Oh, elle a commencé en 1980. A l'université, elle s'est fait avoir par un groupe. Ils lui ont promis tout le bonheur et la joie de vivre qu'elle voudrait, et voilà, elle était partie dedans. "

-"Elle n'était pas consciente des risques ? "

-"Nous avions des problèmes familiaux vous savez. Mon ex-mari buvait et un jour il est parti. Mary le supportait mal et elle m'en voulait, elle pensait que c'était de ma faute s'il nous avait quitté. " Tous les trois l'écoutaient attentivement et compatirent d'un signe de tête.

-"Est-ce que votre fille a quitté la secte ? "

-"En 1990, un jour elle est rentrée en pleurs à la maison. Elle était complètement déphasée, elle a dû consulter un psy durant un an. "

-"Et est-ce qu'elle allait mieux après ça ? " demanda Allison

-"Oui, en fait, elle a rencontré Jonathan cette année-là. Il a réussi à lui faire oublier tous ces problèmes. Nous étions vraiment soulagés qu'elle tombe sur un homme aussi adorable ! " Mme O'Conneil souriait en repensant à ces belles années.

-"Ils se sont mariés très vite et ont eu ces trois merveilleux enfants ! Mary est devenue une femme épanouie, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'espèce de junkie/hippie qu'elle était. " assura-t-elle.

-"Euh…excusez-moi de vous couper la parole madame, mais pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la salle de bain, s'il vous plaît ? " lui demanda Allison

-"Oui bien sûr, c'est à l'étage, tout de suite à gauche. "

-"Merci bien" lui sourit-elle

Allison se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée où se trouvaient les escaliers. Elle les monta et une fois en haut, suivit les instructions données. Lorsqu'elle ressortit et alla rejoindre ses collègues, elle remarqua sur l'étagère dans l'entrée, une photo qui attira son regard. Il s'agissait d'une photographie prise il y avait de cela quelques années et sur laquelle se tenait assis un homme et une femme. La femme  était sans aucune hésitation Mary Horn mais l'homme ?

-"Mme O'Conneil ?" appela-t-elle

-"Oui ? " répondit-elle en se levant et en sortant de la salle à manger pour s'approcher d'Allison.

-"Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'Edward Smith ? " demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la photo

-"Oui, c'est bien lui. Mary l'a rencontré dans sa secte en 1987. Ils ont eu une relation amoureuse aussi. "

Allison enregistrait chacun des mots de la dame. Il fallait qu'elle montre cette photo aux autres.

-"Ok, pourriez-vous aller me chercher l'agent Doggett s'il vous plaît ? "

-"Bien sûr" dit-elle en commençant à retourner vers la salle de séjour.

Allison prit la photo dans ses mains et entendit Mme O'Conneil dire à voix haute :

-"Mr Doggett, votre fille vous appelle dans l'entrée"

Allison se dépêcha de les rejoindre et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit l'expression surprise de John.

-"Ma fille ? " dit-il confus

-"Oui, la jeune fille qui est arrivée avec vous deux. " insista-t-elle

Allison qui se trouvait maintenant à côté de John le fixa et lui envoya un regard persistant.

-"Mais oui, Papa ! " dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Monica , témoin de la scène avait du mal à contenir son fou rire éminent.

-"Euh…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " bafouilla-t-il

-"Venez…j'ai quelque chose…à **te** montrer" corrigea-t-elle.

Elle entraîna John vers l'entrée en lui tirant le bras. Une fois au calme, elle commença à lui montrer la photo.

-"J'ai vu cette photo sur l'étagère, c'est bien Smith dessus aux côtés de Mary" l'informa-t-elle

-"Ca montre donc qu'ils se sont connus dans le passé. "

-"Et bien plus, Mme O'Conneil m'a dit qu'ils avaient eu une liaison amoureuse. "

-"Intéressant, mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi on l'a assassiné…" conclu John

-"Va falloir interroger Smith. "

-"Oui" 

Ils retournèrent dans le salon où Monica était en pleine discussion avec Mme O'Conneil.

-"Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter cette photo ? " demanda John

-"Bien sûr, je l'ai en double de toute façon…et puis si ça peut vous aider…"

-"Merci beaucoup."

-"Bon, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps" annonça Monica

Les trois agents saluèrent la vieille dame et regagnèrent le voiture.

Monica prit place à côté de John et celui-ci lui demanda :

-"Alors tu as appris quelque chose d'autre durant ta conversation ?"

-"Oui, apparemment Smith n'était très content de Mary le quitte et quitte également la secte. Il serait venu plusieurs fois pour la récupérer mais le beau-père de Mary le menaçait avec son fusil." 

-"Ca l'a calmé au moins"

-"Faut croire, il n'est pas revenu depuis qu'elle s'est mariée."

Ils retournèrent à Washington afin d'aller manger. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une sorte de fast-food et essayèrent de faire la synthèse de tout ce qu'ils possédaient.

-"On a une femme ayant appartenu à une secte, on a une voiture qui appartient à l'ancien petit ami et qui faisait aussi partit de cette secte. " énuméra John

-"On a des témoignages comme quoi ce type est venu essayer de la faire replonger. " ajouta Allison

-"Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à l'interroger et à voir ce que l'on peut en tirer."

-"Tu crois que le meurtre de la famille Horn peut avoir un lien avec Smith ? " demanda Monica

-"Pourquoi pas, il a peut être pas apprécier qu'elle le laisse…" répondit Allison en plaisantant

Ils finirent de manger et John conduit en direction de Georgetown à l'adresse correspond à celle de Smith.

Arrivés sur les lieux, ils remarquèrent tout de suite la camionnette stationnée sur le trottoir. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Smith habitait au quatrième étage, il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur et les couloirs étaient un peu laissés à l'abandon. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant sa porte. John toqua plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un ne daigne venir leur ouvrir.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, châtain clair et les yeux verts, habillés comme s'il devait se rendre à la messe leur ouvrit.

-"Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? " il avait l'air mou et John aurait bien aimé le secouer un peu.

-"Edward Smith je présume ? " il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête

-"FBI, agents Moreau, Reyes et Doggett, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. " C'était la première fois qu'Allison faisait cela.

-"Agent du FBI, vous ? Vous êtes si jeune…" dit Smith envers Allison

-"Oui et bien là n'est pas la question, pouvons nous entrer ? " elle commençait à s'énerver doucement.

-"Je vous en prie, soyez les bienvenus…" répondit-il en désigna l'intérieur de son appartement. John se demandait comment il avait pu avoir une copine tout en étant aussi mollasson.

L'appartement était décoré d'une manière vraiment étrange, mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait de celui de Smith, ça ne les étonnait pas. Des croix religieuses étaient accrochées dans pratiquement toutes les pièces. Des livres relatant de diverses cultures jonchaient le sol et les étagères…

-"Que voulez-vous savoir ? "

-"Connaissiez-vous Mary Horn ou plutôt Mary O'Conneil ?

-"Bien entendu, et je suis triste de ce qui lui est arrivé, à elle et à sa famille. " il essayait de montrer sa peine.

-"Euh…oui, nous savons qu'elle a fait partie de le même secte que vous. "

-"c'est exact, c'est moi-même qui lui ai fait connaître, ça valait mieux que cet espèce de groupe dont elle faisait partie. "

-"D'après sa mère, vous auriez eut une liaison avec elle dans le passé. " dit John

-"C'est exact, un des séjours en prison nous a effectivement rapprochés"

-"Est-ce que ça a été dur le jour où elle vous a quitté ? "

-"Non, pas que je sache. "

-"Il paraît que vous avez tenté plusieurs fois de la reprendre lorsqu'elle était chez ses parents. "

-"Oui, mais c'était pour la secte, il fallait qu'elle revienne avec nous. "

-"Et pourquoi ça ? " interrogea John

-"Dans notre religion, quand on tourne le dos à notre culte, c'est un acte de lâcheté, il peut être puni de mort."

-"Ah bon ?" 

-"Oui." répondit Smith tout simplement.

Smith regarda son horloge avant de se retourner en face des trois agents.

-"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais devoir partir, c'est mon tour pour la lecture du groupe."

-"Très bien, au revoir Mr Smith."

-"Bonne journée."

Les trois agents quittèrent l'appartement et l'immeuble. Une fois dans la voiture, John démarra et se rendit au J-Edgar Hoover FBI Building.

Dans leur bureau, les trois agents essayaient de lier chaque éléments. Allison se trouvait face à un tableau blanc, un marqueur à la main, répertoriant les indices et faits accumulés.

-"Ok, c            a y est, j'ai fini de tout noté" annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers ses collègues.

-"Bien, le premier lien qu'on peut faire, c'est celui entre Mary et Smith et la secte" dit John.

Allison se tourna vers le tableau et d'une autre couleur traça un trait reliant ainsi les deux personnes, elle en fit en second les reliant à la secte.

-"Faut relier la voiture aux lieux du meurtre et à Smith" et elle fit ce qu'on lui demanda

Lorsque tous les liens eurent été tracés, seul un élément demeurait isolé. Allison l'entoura nettement avant de le lire à voix haute :

-"Marques sur les corps des victimes."

-"Il faudrait regarder sur Internet, pour voir ce qu'ils nous disent à ce sujet. " dit Monica

-"Ouais, je chercherais plus tard. Enfin, si on découvre la signification, on tient un éventuel suspect…"

John allait parler quand le téléphone sonna, Monica qui était la plus proche décrocha. Au bout de trois minutes elle raccrocha avant de s'adresser à son partenaire.

-"C'était Skinner, il veut nous voir tout de suite. " l'expression faciale de John s'assombrit.

-"On a pourtant rien fait de mal ?"

-"Je ne sais pas, allons-y, on sera fixé. " elle se leva et vint attendre John à la porte.

-"Je…je vais chercher la signification des signes en attendant…" leur dit Allison

Ils se retournèrent et acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête avant de sortir.

Tout en marchant, John pouvait voir l'anxiété qui se lisait sur le visage de Monica. Pour la rassurer il posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua gentiment. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle le regarda et lui envoya un petit sourire.

C'est côte à côte qu'ils franchirent la porte du bureau de leur supérieur. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps que la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un Skinner que l'on aurait pu dire dans ses bons jours. Il leur fit signe d'entrer et lorsqu'ils furent installés, il alla se poster devant sa baie vitrée.

-"Chers agents, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour recueillir vos premières impressions sur l'agent Moreau. "

La tension dans la pièce retomba, Monica et John étaient soulagés.

-"Cela va bientôt faire une semaine qu'elle est assignée à vos côtés, vous avez pu tirer des conclusions je pense ?" poursuivit-il

-"L'agent Moreau est une personne vraiment agréable et facile à vivre." dit John

-"Elle est très compétente, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que nous avons découverts de nouvelles pistes. " continua Monica

-"Elle prend son travail très au sérieux Mr"

-"Bien, merci de vos confessions, n'oubliez pas que vous aurait à la noter à la fin du mois. C'est obligatoire pour chaque recrue."

-"Entendu Mr"

-"Dites-lui qu'elle passe me voir demain à la première heure. "

John et Monica lui firent un signe de tête et quittèrent le bureau.

Une fois dans le couloir, Monica laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement bientôt rejoint par le sourire de John.

-"Si seulement ça pouvait être toujours comme ça !"

-"Ne rêve pas trop Mon' !"

-"Je sais bien…"

Quand ils virent les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au loin, un monde inhabituel le bondait. Ils décidèrent donc d'empruntait les escaliers, heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait qu'un étage à gravir. Alors que John lui ouvrit la porte menant aux marches, Monica eut la curieuse sensations de sentir une main posée dans le bas de son dos. John l'avait effectivement posée afin de faire passer Monica devant lui –comme tout bon gentleman– mais elle trouvait qu'il l'avait laissé plus de temps que prévu, et loin d'elle l'idée que ça lui déplaisait, au contraire…

De retour dans le bureau, ils virent Allison soupirer.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? "

-"Ca me gonfle, je trouve rien pour ces signes. "

-"Il faudrait aller voir un spécialiste en religion et autres cultes. " dit Monica

-"Avant d'y aller, laissez-moi jusqu'à demain matin pour regarder sur le web et après on ira en voir un."

-"Ok" répondit Monica

Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement et Allison quitta le bureau, emportant les copies des marques des victimes.

Quand elle rentra, elle jeta son sac sur son sofa et posa son casque sur le meuble de l'entrée. Elle alla dans sa chambre et commença à enlever jeans et pull afin de revêtir un short et un tee-shirt pour être plus à l'aise. Elle mangea léger car la nourriture du midi lui restait toujours sur l'estomac. Elle alluma son poste de télévision et partit chercher son ordinateur ainsi que ses photos. Une fois installée, elle zappa sur les chaînes disponibles et voyant qu'aucun programme n'était intéressant, elle éteignit la télé et mit son album d'Evanescence dans sa chaîne stéréo.

Elle recommença à fouiller dans tous les moteurs de recherches possibles et inimaginables une quelconque aide. En vain. Elle y passa plus de deux heures et elle avait l'intention de tout couper lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle surfa sur des sites de cultes profanes, et même des sectes, et eut accès un chat des membres de ce genre de sites. Elle se fit passer pour une nouvelle et très vite tout le monde la crue. Après avoir gagner la confiance de certains internautes et ce après plus de deux heures de dialogue, elle envoya un scanne des marques à un type qui apparemment s'y connaissait bien sur le sujet. Et voilà comment après tout un après-midi et une soirée, elle fut orientée sur un site où elle trouva toutes les infos nécessaires.  Heureuse mais fatiguée, elle coupa l'ordinateur et la musique pour aller tranquillement se coucher.

Monica était confortablement installée devant sa télé, en train de regarder un dvd pour remplacer les mauvais programmes télé. Tout à coup le téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle étendit son bras et attrapa le combiné. Elle se demandait qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive.

-"Allô" 

-"C'est pas sérieux d'être encore debout à cette heure-ci Mon'" lui répondit une voix qu'elle adorait entendre, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

-"John, je peux en dire autant pour toi ! " rétorqua-t-elle

-"Oui mais c'est pas moi qui ai des problèmes pour me réveiller le matin ! " dit-il en plaisantant

-"Ca va t'as gagné ! " elle souriait dans le téléphone et pouvait entendre le rire moqueur de John

-"Qu'est-ce qui te fait m'appeler aussi tard ? "

-"Bien, j'ai passé une soirée plutôt ennuyeuse et je voulais parler à quelqu'un…donc voila"

-"Ohh je vois, tu n'avais personne d'autre à appeler alors tu t'es dit 'pourquoi ne pas appeler cette chère Monica ?' " dit-elle en plaisantant

-"Oui, j'avoue…est-ce que je te dérange en plein milieu d'une soirée romantique ou quelque chose dans le genre ? "

-"Une soirée romantique ? avec qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ? "elle rigolait plus pour elle que pour lui.

-"Euh… je sais pas, tu dois bien avoir des vues sur quelqu'un non ?"

-"Hum…non…" la seule personne sur qui elle avait 'des vues' se trouvait en ce moment même au téléphone en train de lui parler.

-"Ca m'étonne de toi Mon'"

-"Pourquoi ça ? "

-"Je sais pas, tu es une personne qui fait un certain effet aux hommes, tu es attirante, intelligente, gentille, attentionnée…" il avait pris sa voix sexy

-"John tu as bu ? " demanda-t-elle.

-"Non, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai bu ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? Je suis juste réaliste c'est tout…" c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ce genre de compliments et heureusement qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce car il lui était difficile de cacher ses joues complètement rouges.

-"Ok… bien…merci…" essaya-t-elle d'articuler

-"Pas besoin de me remercier, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier Mon'"

-"Me remercier de quoi John ? "

-"D'être toujours resté à mes côtés, dans les moments les plus durs de ma vie, être resté mon amie, et d'avoir accepté de venir travailler avec moi ici à Washington. Je pense que je ne me suis toujours pas rendu compte de la chance que j'ai…" dit-il doucement

Monica avait les larmes aux bords des yeux, les paroles de John étaient tellement sincères et  belles qu'elle aurait voulu l'avoir en face d'elle afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

-"Oh John…je…c'était la moindre des choses…je veux dire, tu as toujours été là pour moi également et je suis vraiment heureuse de te connaître…"

-"Moi aussi"

Après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire, John prit la parole.

-"Alors, tu m'as pas dit, qu'à tu fais de beau ce soir ? "

-"Oh j'ai regardé un dvd"

-"Wow et quel film ? "****

-"Pearl Harbor"

-"Ca y va en ce moment les films bourrés de romance ! "

-"J'adore ce film" se défendit-elle

-"Allez Mon' dit le que tu en pinces pour Ben Affleck ! "

-"Oh je préfère Josh Hartnett. "

-"Quoi ? tu les choisit jeunes en plus ! " il n'avait pas plaisanté ainsi depuis de longues années.

-"Je plaisantais John ! " 

-"Ouais c'est ça, je suis pas dupe !! "

-"Et toi John, tu en pince pour la belle infirmière ? " dit-elle en se moquant

-"Elle est pas mal, j'avoue, mais je craque déjà pour quelqu'un d'autre…" il avait la gorge serrée.

-"Ah oui, et on peut savoir de qui il s'agit ? "

-"Non" répondit-il catégoriquement

-"Aller John ! Maintenant je ne vais pas arrêter de t'embêter avec ça ! "

Il soupira et prit une grande bouffée d'air fraîche.

-"C'est une personne que je connais depuis quelques années déjà, elle est à mes yeux la plus belle femme qu'il existe sur terre et je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle…" son timbre de voix et ses paroles faisaient fondre le cœur de Monica. John se surprit à parler de ses sentiments avec une telle simplicité, bien entendu, ce n'était qu'un appel téléphonique, il ne pouvait voir l'expression de celle qu'il venait de décrire. Sa lâcheté l'énervait beaucoup, mais il avait peur de lui dire en face. Un jour certainement, il ferait un effort surhumain et prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui avouerait tout…

Monica espérait tellement qu'il parle d'elle, elle resta scotchée sur place, son esprit se remplit de tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui ces dernières années.

-"Elle a vraiment de la chance…" répondit-elle simplement

-"Encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à lui dire. Si seulement elle s'en doutait, ce serait extra…"

-"Il faudra bien que tu te lances un jour, si tu veux savoir ce qu'elle éprouve…"

-"Je n'ose pas…"

-"Il le faut John"

-"Oui je sais"

Après un nouveau silence, John qui avait l'impression d'avoir dépassé ses limites lui dit :

-"Il se fait tard Mon', je vais te laisser aller dormir. "

-"D'accord, à demain John, bonne nuit. "

-"Bonne nuit à toi aussi et repose-toi bien. "

-"Ne t'inquiète pas…"

-"A demain"

Tous les deux ne voulaient pas que cette conversation ne se finisse, mais telle était la vie. Ils allaient se voir le lendemain au bureau et certainement que leur discussion aura été oubliée…Mais non, en dépit des apparences, elle resterait bien ancrée au plus profond d'entre eux, attendant patiemment une nouvelle opportunité afin d'être remise à jour. 

Tous les deux contemplèrent un instant le combiné raccroché avant d'aller se coucher.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Monica était déjà parfaitement réveillée. Elle allait passer une nouvelle journée aux côtés de John et rien que ça la mettait de bonne humeur. Elle déjeuna tranquillement et quitta son appartement afin de se rendre au travail. Elle fut surprise de trouver John déjà installé en train d'étudier le tableau où se trouvait ce qu'avait écrit Allison la veille.

-"Bonjour John"

-"Hey Monica, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? " dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-"Oh que oui ! Je n'ai eu aucun problème de réveil ce matin. "

-"Tant mieux alors" 

-"Tu as trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ? " demanda-t-elle

-"Non" dit-il en soupirant

Monica allait répliquer quand Allison débarqua en vitesse. 

-"Salut ! génial vous êtes tout les deux là ! " elle déposa son sac et son casque sur une étagère.

-"Salut, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? " demanda John

-"Aha vous aimeriez le savoir ! " dit-elle en regardant ses deux collègues intrigués

-"Oui"

-"Ok, deux secondes, que je prenne ce dont j'ai besoin" dit-elle en se pressant vers son sac. Elle sortit les photos et vint les placer sur le rétro projecteur. Evitant les regards interrogateurs de ses partenaires.

-"Ok, c'est parti !!! Hier soir j'ai cherché sur tout le web mais en vain je n'ai rien trouvé concernant ces marques. J'allais tout éteindre quand j'ai pensé à quelque chose, j'ai essayé de m'infiltrer sur des chats portant sur des sectes et compagnie et c'est après quelques heures que j'ai enfin obtenu ce que je voulais, en effet j'ai discuté avec un type qui s'y connaissait pas mal dans le genre et qui m'a filé le lien d'un site privé concernant la secte 'Sockaris' "

-"Et ? continuez…" dit John

-"Bien, c'est une secte qui se consacre au culte de ce Dieu égyptien, mais qui a inventé aussi ses propres lois, fondements…" elle alla projeter la photo d'une victime dont les yeux avaient été arrachés.

-"Ok, dans leur culte, on fait subir ce genre de torture aux personnes qui ont osé quitter la secte. "

-"Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à la famille tout entière ? " demanda John

-"C'est simple, celui qui a commis ce pêché est condamné à mort par la secte. Ils tuent également la famille de la future victime, et pour Mary Horn ç'a été son mari et ses enfants. "

-"Ce sont de vrais barbares ! Et par rapport aux marques, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? "dit Monica

-"Oui, le cercle sur le torse a été purement inventé par cette secte, elle représente soi-disant Sockaris, et pour ce qui est des éclairs, voilà la représentation imagée de la punition suprême, autrement dit la colère de Sockaris donnant lieu à la mort.

Monica et John fixèrent Allison, qui ne savait pas pourquoi on la regardait ainsi.

-"Quoi ? "demanda-t-elle en haussant les mains

-"Non non rien…C'est juste que c'est surprenant, vous avez trouvé tout ça comment encore ?"

-"En me faisant amie avec un type sur Internet. " répondit-elle simplement

-"Wow et bien bravo, on peut aller interroger notre suspect numéro 1 à présent. "

-"Smith"

-"Oui" 

-"Tout de suite ? " demanda Allison 

-"Non"

-"Pourquoi ? "

-"J'ai oublié de vous dire que Skinner voulez vous voir. Ce matin…"

-"Pffff ok, j'y vais, après on y va ? "

-"Oui"

Elle sortit dans le couloir et au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur, elle prit directement les escaliers. Elle arriva dans le bureau de Skinner et celui-ci l'attendait déjà.

-"Agent Moreau, je vous en prie, entrez…" dit-il en lui montrant l'intérieur du bureau

-"Bonjour Monsieur"

Une fois installée, il s'assit et entama la conversation

-"Agent Moreau, cela va faire une semaine que vous êtes ici, et d'après les agents Doggett et Reyes, vous vous êtes bien intégrée. "

-"Oui, du moins je l'espère. "

-"Bien, ils vont devoir vous noter à la fin du mois, donc continuez à votre de l'excellent travail comme c'est le cas en ce moment, et je pense que vous pourrez avoir des notes parfaites vous permettant d'avoir une promotion. Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est afin de vous remettre votre arme. "

-"Vraiment ? c'est cool ! " Skinner se redressa à l'entente de ce mot

-"Désolée" s'excusa-t-elle

-"Bien, voici votre Sig Sauer 9mm, prenez en soin, demander conseil à vos partenaires pour tout ce qui concerne l'entretien. "

-"Entendu" dit-elle en prenant l'arme que lui tendait son supérieur.

-"Bonne journée agent Moreau"

-"Merci, vous aussi ! " elle se leva et quitta le bureau, attachant le revolver contenu dans son holster à sa taille.

De retour dans le bureau, elle vit que ses collègues la regardaient intrigués.

-"Quoi ? "

-"Non rien…" mentit Monica

-"Allez ! Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ? "

Monica n'arrivait pas à mentir

-"En effet, désolée je suis trop curieuse" elle se mit à rire discrètement

-"Et bien, en fait, j'ai eu le droit de recevoir mon arme !!! " dit-elle en désignant le holster à sa taille

-"Génial ! " dirent John et Monica

-"Vous êtes à présent un vrai agent du FBI ! " plaisanta John.

-"Ouais ! " répondit Allison

-"Bon allez, on va aller interroger ce cher Smith ! "  

Allison toute contente franchit la porte et attendit ses collègues dans le couloir.

Monica attrapa sa veste et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, John arriva à ses côtés et lui glissa dans l'oreille :

-"Bientôt on n'a plus besoin de venir travailler, elle nous mâche tout le travail… " plaisanta-t-il compte tenu des informations qu'elle leur avait apprise plus tôt.

Monica rigola en guise de réponse avant de pousser la porte et John par la même occasion.

Arrivés à Georgetown, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et allèrent directement dans l'immeuble de Smith. John frappa fermement à la porte et attendit. Smith vint leur ouvrir.

-"Vous êtes les agents du FBI d'hier. "

-"C'est exact et nous avons d'autres questions pour vous. "

-"Je suis un peu pris par le temps voyez-vous…" 

-"Ca ne sera pas long" le coupa John

-"Très bien, entrez…"

Une fois à l'intérieur, Allison remarqua un dessin accroché au mur, elle reconnut une forme humaine possédant une tête de faucon à la place d'une normale.

-"Mr Smith, pourriez-vous me dire de qui il s'agit sur ce dessin ? " il s'approcha et regarda en direction du mur.

-"Oh oui, il s'agit du Dieu Sockar, appelé aussi Sockaris, c'est le dieu des morts mais aussi le dieu des enfers. Je le vénère, mon groupe vénère son culte également.

-"Ok, et vous savez s'il y a un dessin le représentant ? "

-"Dans la vrai mythologie non, mais nous lui en avons crée un. "

-"Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ? "

-"A ceci…" dit-il en désignant du doigt une peinture posée sur un meuble. Elle représentait un cercle d'où partaient trois éclairs. Allison n'était pas très étonnée.

-"N'est-il pas vrai, que dans votre culte, ceux qui le fuient sont persécutés et condamnés à mort ? "

-"Oui tout à fait. C'est une pratique qui est naît en ­1756. "

-"Comment sont-ils tués ? "

-"La légende raconte qu'on les tue en leur enlevant les yeux, on leur tranche la gorge et pour finir on les marque du signe de Sockar sur le torse. "

-"Charmant" balança Allison

Dix minutes plus tard, les trois agents quittèrent l'appartement de Smith. Une fois dans la voiture, Allison marmonna un 'il est stupide ou quoi ?'

-"Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? " demanda John

-"Ben c'est à peine si le type s'est pas vendu ! "

-"Oui, mais il nous faut plus de preuves contre lui"

-"Mais que voulez-vous de plus ? on a les faits, le passé de ce type, son véhicule et son histoire à propos de comment ils trucident ceux qui osent se tirer de leur secte. Pourquoi ne pas demander un mandat et l'arrêter ? "

-"Le problème est que rien sur les lieux du meurtre ne l'accuse, on ne peut pas se pointer et l'embarquer sans raison. "

Avant que John ne démarre, Allison insatisfaite, sortit de la voiture leur disant qu'elle en avait pour deux secondes.

-"Où étiez-vous ? " demanda Monica

-"Juste demander un détail à Smith"

-"Quel genre de détail ? "

-"A propos de sa voiture…"

-"Et vous avez appris quoi de beau ? "

-"Qu'il ne l'a récupéré qu'hier matin. "

-"Comment ça ? "

-"Il la prête tous les lundi et mardi à un de ses confrères de la secte, un certain Jerry Manfredi. Intéressant non ? "

-"Allons chercher où se trouve ce cher Manfredi" lança John en démarra.

Jerry Manfredi faisait partie de la secte de Smith depuis de nombreuses années, c'était un membre actif et il respectait chaque règle religieuse à la lettre. Assis à sa table de salon en train de rédiger son futur speech, il fut dérangé par la sonnette. 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, trois personnes bien habillées, enfin l'homme et une des femmes étaient en costard cravate et tailleur, il commença à montrer des signes d'hostilité.

-"Si vous êtes de témoins de Jéhovah, je vous jure que ça ira mal ! Dieu n'est qu'un lâche ! Fichez le camp d'ici tout de suite !

-"Wow on se calme ! Nous sommes des agents fédéraux ! Etes-vous Jerry Manfredi ? " dit John fermement

-"Oui c'est bien ! Que voulez-vous ? "

-"Vous interroger ! "

-"Sur quoi ? "

-"L'utilisation du véhicule d'Edward Smith" répondit John de marbre

-"Quoi ? Ed me prête sa camionnette le lundi et le mardi car je n'est pas de voiture et que j'en ai besoin pour aller faire mes speech dans diverses réunions religieuse. "

-"Mais je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas Dieu. " fit John perplexe

-"Non en effet, je suis un serviteur du Dieu Sockar, vous connaissez ? "

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête. L'interrogatoire dura une dizaine de minutes et lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils retournèrent au bureau.

-"Bon, maintenant qu'on sait que Manfredi avait la voiture lundi et mardi dernier, il va falloir un mandat pour fouiller le véhicule.

Après l'obtention du mandat, la division scientifique se vit confier la camionnette de Smith, ils y trouvèrent tous les ustensiles comme le couteau ayant servi à tuer la famille Horn. Evidemment, Manfredi n'avait pas nettoyé les instruments afin de faire accuser Smith des meurtres. Le sang correspondait évidemment à ceux de la famille de Mary Horn.

Le lendemain matin, les agents accompagnés de la police locale pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de Jerry Manfredi, celui-ci était trop absorbé dans son travail qu'il n'entendit pas les policiers.

Il confia une fois menotté et dans la voiture de police :

-"Si je les ai tué, c'est parce que Mary a déshonoré les lois du culte de Sockar. Elle méritait la mort, elle et sa famille. " fut tout ce qu'il dit.

John, Monica et Allison regardaient le véhicule s'éloigner tout en pensant qu'à cause de stupides croyances, une famille entière avait été décimée. L'homme était vraiment capable du pire…

Le matin suivant, Allison arriva tranquillement au bureau, l'affaire avait été classée. Elle arriva avant les autres et eu la surprise de voir poser sur son bureau, un dossier. Dessus était écrit 'Pour l'agent Moreau', elle s'en approcha suspicieusement, et à défaut de se jeter dessus elle alla d'abord poser ses affaires. Une fois assise à son bureau, elle sortit le dossier Horn qu'il fallait emmener dans la salle des archives. Le dossier mystérieux était toujours en train de l'attendre et elle décida de jeter un coup d'œil. Elle le posa devant elle et jeta l'étiquette posée dessus. Avant de l'ouvrir elle regarda s'il y avait des mentions particulières dessus. C'est alors qu'elle vit deux mots, simples et un brin familier : Luke J. Doggett. Elle était étonnée, mais elle décida de repousser ce dossier, elle ne voulait pas pénétrer l'intimité de John. Alors qu'elle vérifia si toutes les pièces du dossier Horn étaient là, ses deux collègues arrivèrent.

-"Bonjour" leur lança-t-elle

-"Bonjour Allison" répondirent-ils en même temps.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ? " lui demanda Monica

-"Je m'apprêtais à aller ranger le dossier aux archives. "

John vint se placer à ses côtés et vit un autre dossier posé dans le coin du bureau. Il essaya de lire le sujet du dossier et lorsqu'il le vit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il s'empressa de prendre le dossier et de le brandir en direction d'Allison.

-"Qui vous a permis de prendre ce dossier ! C'est personnel ! Je ne veux pas qu'on y touche c'est clair ! " criait John

-"Agent Doggett, calmez-vous ! Je n'y suis pour rien, ce dossier était sur mon bureau adressé à mon nom ! "

-"Pardon ? "

-"Je vous dis la vérité, croyez-moi ! D'ailleurs ne n'avais pas l'intention de l'ouvrir !" Allison essaya de se défendre

-"Je déteste qu'on fouille dans mon passé ! Ce dossier a été classé et je ne veux plus que quelqu'un le prenne ! " il était vraiment en colère, il garda le dossier et se dirigea vers la salle des archives. Allison resta avec Monica, ne sachant pas quoi faire…

-"Je vous assure, il était posé sur le bureau ! Jamais je n'oserai m'occuper de la vie privée d'un de vous deux ! " elle était penaude.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous crois. John n'aime pas qu'on ressorte cette partie très douloureuse de son passé. "

-"Je le comprends parfaitement…"

-"Je sais…" elle porta une main à son épaule.

Allison décida tout de même d'aller s'excuser, elle prit le dossier Horn et rejoignit John.

Il était là dans la salle recherchant la bonne place correspondant au dossier. Allison resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Doucement elle s'approcha de lui, elle avait besoin de passer derrière lui pour accéder aux archives.

-"Je…je suis désolée John…" dit-elle tout en s'approchant

John ne répondit rien.

En passant derrière lui, elle lui dit en lui touchant le bras :

-"S'il s'agit d'une personne de votre famille ou proche de vous, je sais parfaitement ce que vous pouvez ressentir. " elle commença à s'éloigner

-"Comment ça ? "demanda John faiblement

-"Je…j'ai perdu ma famille dans un accident de la route il y a 2 ans. " dit-elle calmement

-" Je, je suis désolé…"

-"Ce n'est pas grave. " le rassura-t-elle

-"Comment vous avez réussi à tourner la page ? " lui demanda-t-il les yeux tristes.

Allison se retourna vers lui et avança en sa direction

-"Un jour, je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien que je puisse faire ou que l'on puisse faire pour les ramener. Depuis, j'ai arrêté de me torturer avec ça. On ne peut pas ramener ceux qu'on perd…" John hocha doucement la tête en compréhension.

Allison avait rangeait le dossier et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand John lui parla de nouveau.

-"Il s'agit de mon fils" Allison se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux

-"Il a été kidnappé en 1993 et on l'a retrouvé quelques jours après mort…"

-"Je compatie…."

-"Tenez, vous pouvez le prendre…" dit-il en lui tendant le dossier

-"Ce n'est pas la peine. Si j'ai des choses à vous demander, je préfère vous les demander directement, c'est pour ça que je ne l'aurais pas lu. Je n'aime pas violer l'intimité des gens. "

-"Prenez ce dossier John, garder le chez vous. Ne laissez plus personne y accéder, c'est votre histoire ! " et sur ce elle quitta la pièce.

En fin d'après-midi, les trois agents avaient passé leur temps à discuter de choses et d'autres, et lorsqu'il allait être l'heure de quitter le bureau, John proposa quelque chose :

-"Pourquoi ne pas aller dans notre bar, fêter l'occasion ? " ses deux collègues le regardaient, apparemment ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-"Fêter quoi John ? " demanda Monica

-"Et bien, notre première affaire dans ce service résolue et par la même occasion, la première affaire d'Allison. "

-"Ca me semble être un bon plan" dit Monica

-"Allison, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? "

-"Ca marche ! "

Ils quittèrent tous les trois les bureaux  pour se diriger vers la parking, là chacun prit son véhicule. Allison suivait les deux voitures en moto, elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit où ils allaient. Une fois arrivés près du quartier de John, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un pub ayant l'air sympathique aux premiers abords. John et Monica regardaient leur jeune co-équipière descendre de sa moto, et elle les rejoignit.

Ils entrèrent et s'essayèrent à une table, l'endroit n'était pas enfumé à leur grande joie. 

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? " demanda John aux deux femmes à sa table

-"Un martini rouge pour moi" dit Monica

-"Un coca light" répondit Allison

-"Ah c'est vrai que vous ne buvez pas d'alcool ! " sourit John

-"Et non…"

Une fois que leur boisson furent servies, John annonça en levant son verre, bientôt imité par ses collègues

-"A notre première enquête classée, et à la première résolue d'Allison ! " et ils trinquèrent en rigolant.

-"Alors Allison, vous faites partie de la cour des grands à présent ! " lui dit John

-"Et ouais et j'adore ça ! Par contre une chose, je vous interdis pas de me tutoyer ! Ca me fait bizarre quand on me vouvoie ! " annonça-t-elle.

-"Ok très bien ! " dit John

-"T'as vraiment fais un travail extra sur cette enquête ! " lui dit Monica

-"Merci ! Il fallait bien pour commencer ! Pour bien se faire voir par ses tuteurs…" plaisanta-t-elle.

-"Ouais, et bien tu as intérêt à continuer ! " rigola John

La soirée se passa agréablement, parsemée de rires, blagues et autres conversations personnelles. Tous les trois relâchèrent les pressions accumulées de la semaine. John et Monica avaient réussi à prouver à leurs supérieurs qu'ils étaient capables de se voir confier un nouveau service, et pour Allison, c'était d'être parvenue à s'intégrer dans une équipe et d'avoir montrer ses compétences. 

Une fois la soirée finie, ils regagnèrent chacun leurs véhicules et leurs habitations. Le week-end les attendait et ils n'étaient pas prêts de le laisser filer… 

**THE END**


End file.
